una segunda oportunidad para amar
by yami2703
Summary: él había perdido a quien fue su novia por 4 años y a su mejor amigo en un accidente automovilístico, y no había vuelto a tener pareja desde entonces. Ella estudio la mayor parte de su vida en un internado para señoritas y la única vez que estuvo dispuesta a dar su corazón, se rompió.
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashia), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

Resumen: él había perdido a quien fue su novia por 4 años y a su mejor amigo en un accidente automovilístico, y no había vuelto a tener pareja desde entonces. Ella estudio la mayor parte de su vida en un internado para señoritas y la única vez que estuvo dispuesta a dar su corazón, se rompió.

Calificación T por si acaso, aún no sé qué escribiré en el futuro. Sessh/Kik principalmente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru Taisho (15 años), estaba en casa de su novia Kagura Ohgami (15 años) con la que llevaba 4 años de relación y su mejor amigo de la infancia y cuñado Naraku Ohgami (18 años). Con él estaba Rin Taisho, su hermana menor; visitando a dos de sus mejores amigos, Kana Ohgami y Hakudoshi Ohgami, hermanos gemelos menores de Kagura y Naraku.

Rin, Kana, Hakudoshi y Sota Higurashi (todos de 8 años); eran los mejores amigos y cursaban el mismo grado. Eran inseparables, casi como hermanos, ya que desde el jardín de niños estaban juntos.

Naraku se ofreció a llevar a Rin y a Sesshoumaru a su casa. Naraku tenía una importante ceremonia en el colegio y había invitado a Sesshoumaru a que lo acompañara junto con su familia a la recepción. Así que Naraku llevaría a Sesshoumaru para que estuviera listo a tiempo.

Sesshoumaru le dio un tierno y profundo beso en los labios a Kagura y un gran abrazo, también como todos los días se acerco al oído de Kagura y le susurro "te amo"; Kagura se ruborizo y le dijo "también te amo" y se despidieron con una dulce sonrisa. Nadie creería que Sesshoumaru podría ser tan cariñoso con alguien; ya que la mayoría del tiempo su comportamiento era tan frio y parecía que podría congelar el magma de un volcán. Luego Rin y él se subieron al auto con Naraku.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sesshoumaru y Naraku bajaron del auto; Rin espero a que como de costumbre Naraku abriera la puerta, tomara y besara su mano como a una dama. Naraku no tardo en abrirle la puerta, hizo una reverencia y suavemente le dijo "my Lady, me haría el gran honor de permitirme escoltarla hasta la puerta de su casa" Rin sonrió, ofreció su mano la cual Naraku tomo entre las suyas y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, hizo una bodega con su brazo para que Rin se sostuviera de su brazo y la acompaño a la puerta.

Naraku era lo que se podría decir todo un caballero, con las damas de la edad que fueran; y de esa misma manera trataba a sus hermanas. Naraku le dedico una última sonrisa a Rin mientras que ella desaparecía por la entrada de la casa. Entonces Naraku se giro en dirección a Sesshoumaru y le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo "gracias por acompañarme en esta ocasión tan especial, eres como un hermano para mí" luego con una pequeña sonrisa y en tomo de broma le dijo "es mejor que entres no quiero que tu reputación de chico frío y sin corazón sea dañada" Sesshoumaru levanto un poco la ceja y sonrió "además no deseo que llegues tarde" añadió Naraku. Sesshoumaru y Naraku se dieron un fraternal abrazó y Sesshoumaru dijo sonriendo "nos vemos esta noche"

En High School Shikon no Tama, Sesshoumaru esperaba a su novia Kagura y a Naraku. Habían quedado de reunirse en el colegio para la recepción que se realizaría en honor a los estudiantes de último año, entre los que estaba Naraku. Sesshoumaru se estaba impacientando habían quedado que a las 6:00 pm se reunirían y ya eran las 7:30 y aún no llegaban; y estaba lloviendo a cantaros. La recepción comenzaría a las 8:00 y era extraño que Naraku llegara tarde y aún más extraño que ni Naraku, ni Kagura contestaran las llamadas o llamaran.

Sesshoumaru decidió tomar un taxi para que lo llevara a la casa de los Ohgami, para ver si así podría averiguar algo, quizá el auto había tenido un desperfecto mecánico, y podría encontrarlos en el camino. Camino a la casa de los Ohgami había un accidente donde un árbol había caído sobre un pequeño auto. Por razones desconocidas para Sesshoumaru decidió mirar hacia los autos colisionados. Él estaba estupefacto al darse cuenta de que era el auto de Naraku completamente destrozado le dijo al conductor del taxi que se detuviera, pagó, se bajo del taxi y camino hacia el auto de Naraku sin importar la tormenta. Cuando llego al auto Naraku y Kagura estaban muertos. Los policías le dijeron que la muerte había sido instantánea. Sesshoumaru sentía que su corazón se partía en un millón de fragmentos.

Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a los padres de Naraku y Kagura quienes estaban en el colegio buscando a sus hijos, ya un poco preocupados y Sesshoumaru con una voz entrecortada dijo "Sr. Ohgami, estoy en la carretera que esta camino a su casa, lamento decirle que Kagura y Naraku tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron" luego cerro el celular y por primera vez, desde que Sesshoumaru recordaba, lloro amargamente, con sus lagrimas uniéndose a la lluvia.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashia), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Irasue Otsuka y Inu Taisho habían sido pareja desde que tenían 13 años al cumplir 17 decidieron vivir juntos. Cuando tenían 20 años Irasue quedo embarazada, y al nacer le pusieron al niño Sesshoumaru. La relación entre Irasue y Sr. Taisho no funcionó y se separaron cuando Sesshoumaru tenía 5 meses de nacido. Cuando Sesshoumaru tenía un año Inu Taisho se volvió a casar con Izayoi Nakajima y al poco tiempo quedando embarazada y su nombre fue Inuyasha Taisho.

Sesshoumaru era dos años mayor que su hermano Inuyasha, y desde niños se podían notar las diferencias en su carácter. Mientras Sesshoumaru siempre era tranquilo y callado, Inuyasha era como un huracán y hablaba hasta de vicio.

Sesshoumaru fue creciendo cada vez más callado y la situación empeoro cuando tenía 8 años y su madre murió. En ese momento sus mejores amigos fueron Naraku y Kagura; sobrinos de Izayoi, quien estaba muy pendiente de sus sobrinos desde que su hermana Kasumi Nakajima había muerto 4 años atrás.

Los años fueron pasando y cuando tenían 11 Kagura le confesó su amor a Sesshoumaru y él le pidió que fuera la novia.

Sesshoumaru se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Ohgami, mientras su familia tenía una cena con los Higurashi. Kagura se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado un poco sonrojada, respiro profundo y por fin comenzó a hablar **"Sesshoumaru"** él la miro, ya que se encontraba mirando a las estrellas del firmamento, Kagura prosiguió "**hace algún tiempo que quisiera decirte que tú…"** guardo nuevamente silencio, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, volvió a suspirar **"que tú me gustas mucho"** hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Sesshoumaru la miro a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; Kagura se sorprendió no esperaba esa reacción.

Mientras tanto Naraku seguía en la cocina ayudando a sus hermanos gemelos de 3 años a comer. Él sabía de los sentimientos de Kagura hacia Sesshoumaru y viceversa; pero era un buen amigo y hermano y no podía traicionar ni a su mejor amigo, ni a su hermana; sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kagura diera el primer paso, conociendo a Sesshoumaru moriría sólo antes de dejar su orgullo a un lado y pedirle a cualquier mujer que fuese su novia. Naraku se asomo a la sala y vio a Sesshoumaru y Kagura besándose, y volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal **"por fin, se decidieron".**

Desde ese día Kagura y Sesshoumaru se hicieron novios.

Pasaron los días cotidianamente. Sesshoumaru estaba un día en el estudio de su padre leyendo algunas propuestas de países para expandir las empresas de su padre y las que Sesshoumaru había heredado de su madre; cuando escucho a Inuyasha (9 años) hablar con Miroku Yukino (9 años), mejor amigo de Inuyasha y por cierto bastante pervertido para su edad, no era difícil escucharlos hablar casi estaban gritando y parecía que hablaban de una niña **"Ella se veía tan hermosa, aún me siento nervioso cuando veo a Kikyou; pero ella parecía tan distante y su atención sólo estaba en Kohaku"** Inuyasha se detuvo y suspiro **"aún hay tiempo Inuyasha no te desanimes, quizá pronto le comiences a interesar"** dijo Miroku, Inuyasha suspiro nuevamente "**pero ella y Kohaku saldrán de viaje mañana; Kohaku regresara, pero ella no regresara hasta el siguiente año"** Miroku asintió entendiendo la situación "**recuerda que Kikyou se fue a vivir a Francia, desde que el hermano de su padre murió cuando teníamos 5 años; creo que se fue a vivir con su prima Tomoyo Daidouji"** Inuyasha siguió diciendo **"y ahora creo que está estudiando en Inglaterra en un internado, por lo que me dijeron Sango y Kagome"** Inuyasha hizo un último suspiro antes de guardar silencio.

"_Así que a Inuyasha le gusta una niña"_ pensó Sesshoumaru _"podría aprovecharme de la situación para molestarlo un poco"_ Sesshoumaru embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

En casa de los Higurashi esa noche, Kikyou Daidouji (9 años)estaba un poco agotada mañana partiría de viaje junto con su primo Kohaku Yajima (6 años); pero sus primas Kagome Higurashi (8 años) y Sango Yajima (9 años) al parecer tenían otros planes para ella y deseaban hablar toda la noche con ella. Kikyou acepto desde que su tío Tomokazu Daidouji, hermano gemelo de su padre Sasaki Daidouji, había muerto Kikyou se había alejado un poco de su familia materna y sentía cierta culpa. Con el único de sus primos por parte de su madre que mantenía una estrecha relación era con Kohaku. Kohaku era bastante maduro para su edad y amaba los negocios. Sasaki lo llevaba consigo y Kikyou cada vez que podía para enseñarle sobre los negocios.

Kikyou camino hacia la sala para darle las buenas noches a sus padres, tías, tío, primos y sus abuelos; antes de dirigirse a la habitación de sus primas. Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala, realizó una pequeña reverencia y se despidió de cada uno de los presentes **"buenas noches abuela Kaede"** Kaede Higurashi, era la madre de Hitomi Daidouji, su esposo la había abandonado al no sentirse preparado para ser padre, Kaede le había brindado todo su apoyo a su sobrina Naomi; Kaede le brindo una sonrisa a Kikyou y ella siguió despidiéndose de cada uno antes de salir de la sala **"buenas noches abuelo Kazuo" ** Kazuo Higurashi era el abuelo de Kagome y Sota, padre de Naomi y hermano de Kaede; el le respondió con una sonrisa, **"buenas noches tía Naomi"** Naomi Higurashi era la madre de Kagome y Sota, el padre de Kagome la había abandonado y el de Sota había muerto antes de enterarse que sería padre por eso sus hijos llevaban su apellido; Naomi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina y Kikyou hizo lo mismo **"buenas noches Sota" **Sota de 4 años le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kikyou **"buenas noches tía Kohana" **Kohana Yajima prima de Hitomi, su mejor amiga a causa de que tenían la misma edad, y Naomi; hija de Kyoko Higurashi, hermana mayor de Kaede y Kazuo; madre de Sango y Kohaku; y esposa de Takeshi Yajima. Kohana le dio un abrazo y un beso a Kikyou, Kikyou era su sobrina favorita, aunque Kohana jamás lo diría para no hacer sentir mal a Kagome **"buenas noches tío Takeshi" **Takeshi era el padre de Sango y Kohaku y el mejor amigo de Sasaki, Takeshi quería a Kikyou como una hija y por eso permitía que Kohaku viajara cada vez que podía con Sasaki, Hitomi y Kikyou; Takeshi le dio un abrazo a Kikyou, luego Kikyou se agacho un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kohaku que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de Kohana y le susurro suavemente al oído **"buenas noches mi querido Kohaku, dulces sueños"** mientras dormía Kohaku embozó una pequeña sonrisa; luego Kikyou se acerco a sus padres le dio un beso en ambas mejillas a los dos y los abrazó, ellos les devolvieron las muestras de afecto **"buenas noches madre" **dijo Kikyou **"buenas noches mi dulce niña"** dijo Hitomi a su hija, **"buenas noches padre"** **"buenas noches mi princesita"** le dijo Sasaki tomando uno de sus largos y negros mechones de cabello.

Kikyou salio de la sala y realizo otra reverencia, subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Kagome y Sango. Comenzaron a hablar del colegio, ropa, música preferida, comida favorita, de las cosas que les gustaba y las que no les gustaban; hasta que por fin después de cuatro horas hablando, las tres se quedaron profundamente dormidas


	3. Chapter 3

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Era de mañana, Kikyou abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama que compartía con sus primas Sango y Kagome; entro al cuarto de baño, se quito la piyama, baño, cepillo los dientes, el cabello y se vistió. Salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y saludo a todos **"buenos días, espero descansaran bien"** su padre le pregunto si ya tenía todo listo para viajar, ella respondió que sí. Subió nuevamente con su padre a la habitación y poco a poco comenzaron a bajar las maletas hasta la estancia. Saldrían al medio día y esperaban estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Kohaku estaba bastante emocionado, hace tiempo que no veía a sus mejores amigos Syaoran Li (9 años), primo de Kikyou porque la madre de Syaoran y los padres de Kikyou y Tomoyo eran primos, que vivía en China;y a Eriol Hiragizawa (9 años), tío de Syaoran por parte del padre de Syaoran. La madre de Sasaki y Tomokazu era china, pero al casarse se fue a vivir a Japón. A Kohaku, a Syaoran y a Eriol les interesaba mucho la arqueología; y aunque Kohaku era tan sólo de 6 años, era bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad, por eso la mayoría del tiempo se relacionaba con personas mayores que él.

Sango y Kagome bajaron de la habitación listas para despedirse. Se sentaron el el gran comedor, desayunaron, luego se subieron a los autos y se trasladaron al aeropuerto.

Sango se acerco a Kohaku, le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo **"te extrañare hermanito"** **"yo también te extrañare Sango", **aunque no fuera la primera vez que Kohaku viajaba lejos de Sango siempre las despedidas eran iguales, Kohaku y Sango sentían un gran aprecio el uno por el otro. Luego Kohana y Takeshi se despidieron de su hijo "**Kohaku te amamos mucho y te extrañaremos, llama cuando llegues a China para saber que estas bien"** y con esto le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Los Sres. Yajima se acercaron a Kikyou, le dijeron que se cuidara, y esperaban que le fuera muy bien en el internado en Inglaterra y que la esperaban ver pronto, y con eso le dieron un beso de despedida; se acercaron a Sasaki y Hitomi y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Todos se despidieron cariñosamente.

Kikyou, Kohaku, Sasaki y Hitomi se subieron al avión rumbo a China. Kikyou se sentó al lado de Kohaku y conversaron durante toda la duración del vuelo; en especial de los negocios de Sasaki y sobre arqueología, tema que Kikyou conocía mucho porque el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto padre de una de sus dos mejores amigas Sakura Kinomoto era arqueólogo. A Kikyou le interesaba mucho la arqueología, al igual que a sus primos Kohaku y Syaoran, y podía pasar horas escuchando a Sr. Kinomoto; y era la razón por la cual los padres de Kikyou y ella, habían viajado en varías ocasiones a diferentes museos de arqueología por todo el mundo en compañía de Syaoran, Kohaku y Eriol .

Cuando llegaron a China y bajaron del avión los estaban esperando Syaoran; Syaoran Li (Sr. Li), padre de Syaoran; Heilin, madre de Syaoran y prima de Sasaki; Eriol, hermano del Sr. Li; y Clow Reed Li, padre de Eriol y Sr. Li.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Clow Reed Li estuvo casado con Yuuko Ichihara, madre de Syaoran padre. Cuando eran muy jóvenes (17 años ambos) ella quedo embarazada y nació Syaoran; Syaoran tenía 17 años cuando Yuuko murió de Leucemia. 7 años después de la muerte de Yuuko Clow se volvió a casar con Isabella Hiragizawa la madre de Eriol; Isabella era de un salud bastante delicada, pero ella deseaba concebir un hijo quedando embarazada, 2 años después de casarse, su salud empeoro y a razón de eso murió en el parto. Clow en honor a Isabella decidió que Eriol llevara el apellido de su madre en vez del suyo como era acostumbrado, ya que Isabella había dado su vida por la de su amado hijo Eriol; y a Clow le parecía lo más justo, que el apellido que Eriol llevara fuera el de su madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Eriol y Syaoran cursaban el mismo grado, el Sr. Li había decidido que Syaoran viajara el próximo año a estudiar en uno de los mejore internados para varones en Francia, el internado para varones Tomoeda, que era propiedad de Sasaki, así que no habría problema para que Syaoran fuera admitido. Y si todo salia bien también enviarían a Eriol; sólo habría que convencer a Clow, para que dejara ir a su hijo y a su nieto.

Se saludaron, fueron a casa de los Li y a descansar, estaban agotados por el viaje. Al día siguiente Eriol, Syaoran, Kohaku y Kikyou fueron a museos arqueológicos. Todo el mes que estuvieron en China visitaron museos, fueron al teatro, parques de diversiones, cenas de negocios y estuvieron en las empresas ya sea de Sasaki o de Clow, aprendiendo sobre negocios.

después de un mes tan productivo Hitomi y Sasaki llevaron a Kohaku devuelta a Japón mientras que Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo, y Tomoyo llevaron a Kikyou a su internado en Inglaterra; y Tomoyo luego regreso a su internado en Francia.

* * *

Había acabado el año escolar, Kikyou estaría sólo una semana en Japón, luego viajo a Francia con sus primos Tomoyo y Syaoran. Kikyou volvería al internado para señoritas Tomoeda en Francia, el cual era propiedad de Sonomi quien lo había heredado de Tomokazu; esa era la razón por la cual ambos internados el de varones y el de señoritas llevaban ese nombre. Sonomi y Sasaki estaban viendo la posibilidad de hacer una extensión de ambos internados en Japón, y dirigir los colegios desde allá, y así poder estar más cerca del resto de su familia; pero aún no estaban seguros.

Mientras Kikyou (10 años) se estaba preparando para volver en un mes al internado, se produjo un horrible accidente aéreo, en donde Kohana y Takeshi habían muerto. Inmediatamente Kikyou, sus padres, Tomoyo, Sonomi, Eriol y Syaoran tomaron un vuelo a Japón.


	4. Chapter 4

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

gracias Rukia por comentar, a mi también me gusta la pareja. tratare de llegar lo más rápido posible a ellos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Japón Sango (10) y Kohaku (7) estaban destrozados. Kohaku abrazó fuertemente a Kikyou cuando la vio entrar pro la puerta. Kikyou le limpio las lagrimas a Kohaku y lo acuno en sus brazos, toda la noche hasta que se durmiera. Cuando por fin se durmió Kikyou le pidió a Sasaki que llevara a Kohaku a su habitación, ella subió detrás de su padre. "padre podría usted poner a Kohaku en la cama, yo dormiré con él esta noche; por favor dile a los demás que vayan con Sango, ella está aún más afectada que Kohaku y necesita un gran apoyo" Sasaki asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que su hija le había pedido. Kikyou se acostó al lado de Kohaku y veló su sueño toda la noche. Kohaku se levanto varías veces a causa de las pesadillas, comenzando a gritar y llorar y ella estuvo con él en todo momento para consolarlo y contenerlo. Sango estaba igual o quizá más afectada que Kohaku en este momento, así que Kikyou decidió tomar el lugar de hermana mayor por el momento.

Mientras tanto Sango estaba su habitación junto con sus familiares, ellos estaban intentando calmarla; pero era imposible. Sango seguía llorando de una manera desgarradora, sentía que su corazón se había partido en dos. Era el peor dolor que jamás había sentido en su vida, el mundo se le había venido encima. Sango grito y lloro en su cama mientras Hitomi y Naomi la abrazaban con fuerza, para que no se lastimara. Sango lloró toda la noche y en la mañana del día siguiente aún seguía llorando, no durmió en toda la noche.

abajo en la sala se encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sonomi, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Naraku, los Sres. Ohgami, Inuyasha, Izayoi y Inu Taisho. Rin, Sota, Kana y Sota (5 años) permanecían en otra habitación, con el abuelo Higurashi, de cierto modo ajenos a la situación; aunque de vez en cuando preguntando porque casi todos lloraban. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar al igual que Kagura, ambas sabían que perder a un padre dolía, y pensar en perder a ambos al mismo tiempo le pareció devastador.

La tristeza se podía sentir y palpar en el ambiente. Era un dolor demasiado grande, era un dolor insoportable; y sería aún peor cuando al día siguiente llegarán los cuerpos sin vida de Takeshi y Kohana.

Todos durmieron en la casa Higurashi esa noche, dándole palabras de aliento.

En la mañana nadie quiso tomar el desayuno, a la única que vieron entrar a la cocina fue a Kikyou que mientras Syaoran acompañaba a Kohaku mientras dormía, ella le fue a preparar a Kohaku un poco de caldo y un té de hierbas para que comiera; ya que llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer. Era extraño pero Kikyou era la única aparte de Sesshoumaru y el Sr. Taisho, que no había llorado. Su padre sabía que así como Kikyou no había llorado en el funeral de su tío mientras acompaño a Tomoyo, a Sonomi y aún a él mismo sin derramar una sola lagrima en frente de ellos; se comportaría de la misma manera esta vez. Así que Sasaki entro a la cocina mientras Kikyou preparaba la comida y la abrazó fuertemente. Mientras la abrazaba recordó cuando Tomokazu había muerto.

_Flash Back (Comienzo)_

_Era el funeral de Tomokazu, su hermano gemelo._

_Kikyou estaba de pie abrazando a Tomoyo y a él al mismo tiempo, ni una sola lagrima salia de sus ojos._

_Cuando era de noche Sonomi se acostó a dormir con Tomoyo._

_Kikyou se acerco a su padre le limpio las lagrimas y le susurro **"papá te quiero mucho, si deseas puedo dormir contigo y mamá"** lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esa noche Kikyou se acostó con sus padres pero no durmió en toda la noche acariciando el cabello de ambos. Las 3 noches siguientes hizo lo mismo. Era extraño que tu hija de 5 años velara tu sueño por 4 noches seguidas.  
_

_**"creo que ya me siento mejor, esta noche tu mamá y yo podremos dormir bien"** dijo Sasaki, Kikyou le dio una leve sonrisa y se fue a acostar, en la noche Sasaki camino hacia la habitación de Kikyou para darle un beso y escucho pequeños ruidos como de sollozos, cuando toco la perilla los ruidos se detuvieron abrió la puerta y se acerco a la cama de Kikyou cuando la fue a besar sintió que la parte de arriba de sus sabanas estaban mojadas y su rostro estaba un poco húmedo y frío.  
_

_Kikyou había guardado sus lagrimas y su dolor para poder cons__olar el dolor de l__os demás. _

_Sasaki abrazó fuertemente a su hija y le dio un beso, y salio de la habitación. Al día siguiente Kikyou le pregunto a sus padres si se podían quedar en Francia junto con Tomoyo, ya que no quería dejar a las personas que ella quería y que estaban sufriendo en este momento._

_Flash Back (Fin)_

__Sasaki abrazó y besó a Kikyou en la frente, y le susurró al oído **"gracias mi pequeña, pero no es malo llorar"** Kikyou se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuertemente a su padre y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, luego de unos minutos se seco las lagrimas, le dio un beso a su padre y le dijo **"gracias, y disculpa por mojar tu camisa"** Kikyou tomo dos platos de caldo y dos tazas de té en una bandeja. También sirvió varios platos más de caldo con su respectivos té y los fue poniendo en un bandejas. Tomo uno de los platos servidos y se lo dio a su padre, con una taza de té **"padre espero que coma, no quisiera que se enfermara"** Sasaki tomo el caldo y el té y comenzó a comer. Kikyou tomo el carrito de la comida tomo varias casi todas las bandejas que había servido menos una y comenzó a repartir la comida.

Kikyou abrazó a Tomoyo y a Eriol, porque sabía que este suceso le traía muy malos recuerdos; también abrazó a Kagura y a Naraku, Kikyou había recordado que su madre Kasumi había muerto también y debía ser bastante doloroso para ellos también; cuando estuvo frente a Sesshoumaru le susurro **"lo siento"**. Y luego le dio y gran abrazó a Sango y susurro **"Sango por favor come, Takeshi y Kohana desde el cielo se sentirán muy tristes si te** **enfermas"** Sango tomo el caldo y comió y luego se tomo el té, cuando termino Kikyou de dio un beso en la frente y recogió todos los platos.

Kikyou entro a la cocina, limpio los platos y luego salio con una bandeja con dos platos de comida y dos tazas de té hacia la habitación de Kohaku. Donde le dio un plato Syaoran, que bajo a la sala para comer, y comenzó a darle la comida cucharadita a cucharadita a Kohaku en la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP), "El Nombre del Viento (Patrick Rothfuss)

* * *

La ceremonia en el cementerio había terminado. El Sr. Taisho le pidió a Sesshoumaru que buscara ropa que volverían a dormir en casa de los Higurashi. Naraku se ofreció a acompañarlo y así el también iría a buscar ropa a su casa; ambos abordaron un taxi, que dejaría primero a Sesshoumaru en su casa y luego a Naraku. Mientras iban en el taxi, Naraku hizo un profundo suspiro; Sesshoumaru lo miro de soslayo y Naraku sonrió, esto fue bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que venían de un entierro. Después de unos segundos Naraku dijo **"es muy linda la niña que nos sirvió la comida, creo que su nombre era Kikyou"** Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en silencio y Naraku continuo "quizá dentro d años podría salir con ella, parece bastante madura y cocina muy bien; podría hasta casarme con ella" Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja en la última frase "justamente es sólo una niña, no creo que sea tan madura como parece" "además ya tienes un rival, hace un año escuche a Inuyasha hablando de que le atraía una tal Kikyou y posiblemente es la misma". Luego de esto guardaron silencio, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Taisho Sesshoumaru pago y cuando estaba bajando escucho a Naraku hablar "ya veremos a quien elige Kikyou" luego sonrió "nos vemos en la casa Higurashi, no demores" Sesshoumaru termino de bajar del taxi y el taxista comenzó a conducir hacia la casa de los Ohgami.

Al entrar a la casa; Sesshoumaru se metió al baño, hacia calor y necesitaba un baño. Cuando ya estaba vestido comenzó a buscar la ropa, la puso en su cama saco una maleta y comenzó a acomodar pieza por pieza en la maleta. Mientras lo hacia su mente comenzó a divagar y recordó lo sucedido en la mañana en la casa de los Higurashi.

_Flash back (intro)_

_Kikyou estaba repartiendo la comida, abrazó a Naraku, Kagura y a dos personas más que él desconocía. Cuando llegó en frente de él mientras le entregaba el plato de caldo y el té de hierbas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le susurro "lo siento" . Al escucharla sintió que muchas emociones y sentimientos lo inundaron. Era tan extraño; Kikyou era tan sólo una niña, como podía hacer florecer sus sentimientos con sólo hablarle. Él recupero rápidamente el control de sus emociones, pero aún así se comenzó a sentir extraño por el resto del día._

_Flash back (end)_

Sesshoumaru aparto esa escena de su cabeza y siguió arreglando la ropa en la maleta. Cuando termino de arreglar la ropa, llamo por su celular a un taxi. Se subió, dio la dirección. Mientras iba en el taxi cerro sus ojos "por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa escena" pensó, abrió los ojos y ya había llegado a la casa Higurashi, pagó y se bajo del taxi. toco la puerta y le abrió Kagome.

Al entrar en el sillón de en frente, estaba Kikyou abrazando y acariciando con suma suavidad a Sango y Kohaku. al lado de Kohaku estaban dos niños y una niña. y al lado de Sango estaba Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru siguió mirando y esa escena le recordó a Izayoi _"parece una madre cuidando a sus hijos" _pensó; miro a la niña al lado de Kohaku y se dio cuenta de algunas similitudes entre Kikyou y la otra niña _"quizá son parientes". _Él aparto la vista para buscar a sus padres u entregarle la maleta de ropa. Los diviso y se acerco a sus padres; el Sr. Taisho miraba a la escena en el sillón junto a su esposa Izayoi y a Rin, levanto la vista un poco hacia Izayoi y comenzó a decir **"desde muy pequeña a sido de esa manera; cuando su hermana mayor Kaede (8 años) murió, Kikyou (3 años) no derramo ninguna lagrima y estuvo siempre al lado de sus padres sin apartase ningún segundo" "su mirada parece un mar en calma luego de una tempestad" **Izayoi dijo, **"su prima Tomoyo parece ser bastante tranquila también"** con esto el Sr. Taisho guardo silencio, luego miro a Sesshoumaru y tomo la maleta de la ropa y se la entrego a Izayoi. Ella se fue a la habitación donde se estaban quedando y tomo a Rin con ella, para cambiarla de ropa.

Ya eran las 11:45 pm, todos se fueron a dormir. Eriol y Syaoran durmieron en la habitación de Kohaku, mientras que Sango, Kagome, Tomoyo, Kohaku y Kikyou durmieron en la misma habitación. Kikyou como la noche anterior sólo durmió 20 minutos, ella estuvo orando o cantando canciones de cuna la mayor parte de la noche.

De mañana todos bajaron a la sala para comer. Hitomi, presentó a Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sonomi y Eriol **"ellos son Tomoyo, Sonomi, Li y Hiragizawa" ** ellos hicieron una profunda reverencia y se sentaron.

Paso un mes de la muerte de Kohana y Takeshi, tenían que regresar al colegio. Tomoyo, Sonomi y Syaoran regresaron a Francia, Eriol regreso a China. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku entraron a 4 grado. Rin, Hakudoshi, Kana y Sota volverían al jardín de niños. Sesshoumaru y Kagura entraron al 6 grado y Naraku al 9 grado. Kohaku no quiso asistir al colegio ese año y para que no perdiera el año Sasaki le puso profesores particulares a Kohaku y a Kikyou. Kikyou se quedo a acompañar a Kohaku, y se fueron a una casa en la playa que pertenecía la familia Daidouji, allí siguieron sus estudios por todo un año Kohaku en 2 grado y Kikyou en 5 grado; todos los fines de semana regresaban a la casa Higurashi.

* * *

Había pasado pasado un año, de la muerte de los padres de Sango y Kohaku. Sasaki y Hitomi tendrían que atender asuntos en Italia así que viajaron junto a Kikyou (11) y Kohaku (8), en Italia estuvieron en el mismo colegio, fueron a visitar muchos lugares en su tiempo libre y se empaparon de mayor manera en los negocios. Sasaki y Hitomi estaban muy pendientes de sus sobrinos, al igual que el resto de sus familiares; además de que Kohaku era su ahijado.

* * *

Kagome tenía 10 años y estaba en el mismo grado que Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku (los 3 de 11 años). Kagome estaba en silencio enamorada de Inuyasha; pero al parecer él sólo la veía de como una niña o una hermanita, era algo frustrante.

Un día que estaban en su habitación, Kagome le dijo a Sango **"Inuyasha es un tonto, ¿Cómo fue capaz de presentarme a esa chica Tsubaki , como su novia? ¿acaso no se da cuenta que me lastima? y todavía la beso en frente de mí"** Kagome comenzó a llorar; ella lo amaba y ¡él le había presentado a su novia y todavía la había besado!. Sango puso su mano sobre el hombre de Kagome **"tranquila Kagome; no creo que duren mucho Tsubaki es una mala persona, pronto Inuyasha se dará cuenta"**

Justo como Sango dijo Inuyasha dejo a Tsubaki el último día de clases, Tsubaki era grosera y altanera. Había puesto en ridículo a Inuyasha, simplemente porque él le había llevado un jugo de naranja en vez de uno de manzana.

_Flash back (intro)_

_**"iNUYASHA, eres un idiota y un inútil como se te ocurre traerme un jugo de naranja; yo detesto el jugo de naranja"**_

_**"Eres una grosera, una estúpida, engreída, tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un maní; no entiendo como te pude soportar por tanto tiempo. Puedes ser muy bonita, pero no vales la pena; además hay niñas mucho más bonitas que tú"**_

_Todos en el colegio habían quedado boquiabierto, era la hora del almuerzo del último día de clases todos los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería. Inuyasha fue sancionado con una semana de labor social, pero se había quitado a Tsubaki de encima._

_Flash back (end)_

* * *

Inuyasha vio en varias ocasiones a Kikyou en esas vacaciones y sus sentimientos fueron creciendo por ella.

Un día que Kikyou (12) estaba leyendo un libro en el jardín, Inuyasha se acerco a ella **"hola Kikyou"** ella levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo; era un libro de ciencia ficción "El nombre de Viento de Patrick Rothfuss", uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños el cual había sido dos días atrás aunque muchas personas no sabían ya que Kikyou había llegado ese mismo día, y jamás había celebrado su cumpleaños después de la muerte de su hermana porque su hermana había muerto en su cumpleaños número 3. Kikyou se sintió un poco nerviosa, en 1 semana viajaría a un país de América a estudiar; Inuyasha la hacía sentir nerviosa cada de vez que lo veía, era un poco incomodo, pero igual ella sabía que sentía algo por el niño en frente de ella. ** "hpm?" "oh, lo siento, hola Inuyasha"**

**"Dentro de 2 semanas es mi cumpleaños y me preguntaba si..."** él guardo silencio aún nervioso **"si quisieras ir a mi cumpleaños". "lo siento Inuyasha me encantaría ir pero me voy dentro de una semana a América, y no creo que pueda asistir. Deberás lo siento" ** Kikyou se sintió bastante mal, Inuyasha se veía bastante decepcionado y a Kikyou se le ocurrió una idea **"podrías darme tu número de teléfono"** Inuyasha la miró un poco desconcertado **"quisiera poder compensarte de alguna manera y además poder felicitarte en el día de tu cumpleaños"** el rosto de Inuyasha se ilumino y Kikyou dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Él le dio el número de teléfono de la casa; aún no tenía un celular, el Sr. Taisho había prometido regalarle uno para su cumpleaños.

Paso el tiempo y Kohaku iría a su antiguo colegio nuevamente, todos entraron y Kikyou fue a América.

El día del cumpleaños de Inuyasha Kikyou se levanto el día anterior a las 11 pm para poder felicitar a Inuyasha el día de su cumpleaños y no un día después. Aunque Inuyasha había estado esperando casi todo el día en el teléfono, justo en el momento en que Inuyasha se metió a bañar llamo Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru estaba pasando por la sala y escucho el teléfono y respondió **"casa de los Taisho". "buenas esta Inuyasha" **Kikyou pregunto, **"esta en el baño"**, **"gracias, ¿puedo esperar en la linea a que conteste?", "como quieras"** Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras y le aviso a Inuyasha que lo estaban llamando por teléfono. Inuyasha salió del baño corriendo sólo con la toalla puesta aún con jabón y bajo las escaleras a una gran velocidad. Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar. _"parece ser que esa chica es bastante importante para Inuyasha" pensó Sesshoumaru._


	6. Chapter 6

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Kikyou había regresado de América estaba en Japón en la casa en la playa de los Daidouji, la casa de los Daidouji estaba al lado de la casa de Masaki Amamiya; abuelo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, difunta madre de Sakura y Touya Kinomoto y esposa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, y de Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo y prima en segunda instancia de Sakura y Touya.

Kikyou (12) y Kohaku (9) pasarían las 2 semanas de vacaciones en la casa en la playa con Syaoran (12), Eriol (12), Tomoyo (12), Sakura (12), Touya (19), Yukito Tsukishiro (19); se quedarían entre las chicas en la casa de los Daidouji y los chicos en la casa del abuelo Amamiya, a exención de Kohaku que dormiría con las chicas cuando quisiera. Touya no quería que las chicas y los chicos se quedaran en la misma casa en especial porque "el mocoso" (Li) y su hermanita eran novios, algo que a Touya no le gustaba mucho a razón de que sentía que "el mocoso" le estaba quitando a su hermanita.

Kohaku había decidido quedarse esa noche con los chicos; así que Tomoyo, Sakura y Kikyou decidieron hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Además faltaban 3 días para el cumpleaños de Kikyou y Sakura, y la habían convencido de hacer una pequeña fiesta; y planearían todo lo de la fiesta esa noche.

**"quizá sería bueno una fiesta en la playa"**

**"preferiría si fuera en el jardín ya comenzaron a florecer los arboles de cerezo"** dijo Kikyou con un profundo suspiro, inhalando el aroma de los cerezos que comenzaba a inundar todo el ambiente.

**"tienes razón, ¿quizá un pequeño almuerzo en el jardín?"** Tomoyo pregunto con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Kikyou asintió, mientras sonreía.

**"¿y de que será el pastel?"** Sakura pregunto de momento.

**"de fresas, Tomoyo se ofreció a cocinarlo y yo le ayudare" ****"aunque pensamos hacer dos o quizá tres, recuerda que a Yukito le gusta mucho comer"** las 3 tres comenzaron ha reír y siguieron planeando la fiesta. Después de un par de horas Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron dormidas. Kikyou salio al balcón de la habitación, y dio un largo suspiro. Tomoyo se levanto y observo a su prima en el balcón, se acerco a ella.

**"aún te duele"** Tomoyo camino al lado de Kikyou, mirando en la misma posición **"también la extraño un poco a veces, al igual que a mi** **padre"** Tomoyo sonrió haciendo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en el rosto de Kikyou** "pero no por eso dejaras de celebrar para siempre tu cumpleaños Kikyou y además también es el cumpleaños de Sakura"** Tomoyo apretó una de las manos de las manos de Kikyou, como señal de apoyo.

**"es difícil celebrar tu cumpleaños cuando es el aniversario de la muerte de tu hermana y tu tío"** por los ojos de Kikyou comenzaron a rodar lagrimas, Tomoyo la abrazó fuertemente por alrededor de media hora **"tranquila Kikyou algún día pasara, confía en Dios"**. Tomoyo era la única persona aparte de su padre que la había visto llorar. Era su mejor amiga y confidente.

**"invitaras a Inuyasha?"** Tomoyo pregunto con una sonrisa

**"no lo creo, aún no estoy muy convencida; tengo un poco de miedo en salir lastimada"** dijo Kikyou regresando a la posición de antes mirando el paisaje iluminado a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Kikyou volvió a estudiar en el internado para señoritas Tomoeda y Kohaku comenzó a estudiar en el internado para varones Tomoeda junto con Eriol y Syaoran.

En el mes de vacaciones de verano Kikyou (13) y Kohaku (10) visitaron a su familia materna por 2 semanas, Inuyasha aprovecho esas 2 semanas para pedirle a Kikyou que fuera su novia. La llamo al celular y le pregunto que si podían salir a tomar un helado, Kikyou acepto aunque estaba un poco nerviosa. Inuyasha llego 1 hora antes de lo acordado y comenzó a sentirse un poco paranoico cuando habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora acordada y Kikyou aún no llegaba. Cuando él la vio acercarse se volvió a tranquilizar, y puso una sonrisa de enamorado.

**"Hola Inuyasha, disculpa la demora es había un poco de tráfico"** Kikyou se acerco e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

**"tranquila yo también acabo de llegar"** mintió Inuyasha.

**"así qué..." "¿cuál era el asunto de suma urgencia que deseabas tratar conmigo?"** comenzó Kikyou, tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo en su voz; porque sospechaba lo que Inuyasha le diría.

**"Kikyou lo que te quiero decir es que..."** guardo silencio recordando lo que Miroku le había dicho _"debes comportarte casual, no parecer desesperado, y lo más importante debes decirle lo que quieres sin tartamudear y antes de que venga otro y te la quite; además he escuchado que algunos chicos tienen cierto interés en ella"_ Inuyasha se armo de valor **"quiero pedirte que seas mi novia"** todo el mundo se volvió a mirar hacia Inuyasha, él había gritado a causa de los nervios. Kikyou sonrió un poco y le respondió **"si"**

ambos habían acordado en no decir nada hasta que ella regresara a Japón de vacaciones de finales de curso.

La semana de vacaciones había terminado y todos volvieron a sus respectivos colegios. Había pasado ya un mes desde que habían entrado. Era domingo y estaban en le celebración del cumpleaños de Tomoyo fuera del internado. Inuyasha llamo a Kikyou desde el celular de Miroku, pero quién le respondió fue Syaoran.

**"hola ¿esta Kikyou?"** pregunto Inuyasha un poco extrañado al escuchar que la voz era de un muchacho.

**"creo que esta en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa"** respondió Syaoran despreocupadamente.

**"quien habla?"**

**"soy Li y usted es?"**

**"nadie sólo un tonto que llamaba para saludar" **Inuyasha de cerró el celular y lo estrello contra el piso.

Miroku lo miro de manera inquisitiva **"Inuyasha podrías decirme porque rompiste mi celular en el piso"**; **"yo confíe en esa maldita y ella me estaba engañando con ese tal Li, nunca dejaron de ser novios. Ella es una hipócrita"**

Inuyasha siempre pensó que Li y Kikyou eran novios, él sabía que Kikyou y Syaoran eran primos, lo que no sabía era que Li y Syaoran eran la misma persona y él nunca había preguntado.

* * *

En el internado de chicas habían dado una semana libre, en esa semana Tomoyo tenía su primera pasarela como diseñadora y había pedido a sus compañeras y amigas Rika Sasaki (13), Chiharu Mihara (13) y Naoko Yanagisawa (13), y obviamente a Sakura y Kikyou que modelaran sus vestidos; aún la misma Tomoyo modelaría algunos de los vestidos y también a la profesora Kaho Mizuki, secretamente novia de Eriol. También tenía una colección para caballeros y le había pedido a Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Kohaku, Takashi Yamasaki (13 años) y dos nuevos compañeros de su primo Syaoran, Kurogane Ohkawa y Fye Flourite (estudiante de padre francés y madre japonesa).

Tomoyo y Kikyou fueron a Japón porque Sonomi, fue a buscar al abuelo Amamiya para que estuviera presente en el desfile de modas que se realizaría en Francia. Mientras tanto Kikyou iría con Sango y Kagome a ver un partido de baloncesto, en el cual uno de los jugadores era Inuyasha. Entraron al gimnasio, al parecer ya había comenzado el partido, se sentaron en las gradas. El equipo del High School Shikon no Tama, ganó el partido y cuando Kikyou, Sango y Kagome se levantaron de sus puestos para felicitar a Inuyasha y a Miroku, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Tsubaki Inada corrió a besar a Inuyasha y no se apartó de él. Aunque el corazón de Kikyou se había roto, su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción; ella tomo el celular y llamo a Tomoyo, para que la fuera a buscar. Se volvió hacia Sango y Kagome para despedirse.

**"Sango, Kagome me tengo que ir, pronto saldrá el vuelo y no quiero retrasarlo" **miro a Kagome y se dio cuenta que ella estaba a segundos de llorar. **"Kagome que te sucede, te sientes bien"** Kagome movió la cabeza diciendo que si estaba bien, pero era más que evidente que no lo estaba **"si quieres podemos hablar yo me puedo quedar un poco más"** Kagome negó con la cabeza. Hasta que por fin logró decir **"tranquila es sólo que me acorde de algo muy triste y no pude evitar llorar"** Kikyou se dio un fuerte abrazó a Kagome y a Sango **"aunque no sé porque no te creo, lo voy a hacer. Me parece que deberían regresar a casa, si quieren le digo a Tomoyo que el chófer nos lleve a la casa o por lo menos que llame un taxi para ustedes"** Kikyou hablo mirando fijamente a Kagome y en una voz suave, pero que denotaba autoridad. Sango negó con la cabeza **"es mejor nos vamos en taxi, no queremos retrasarlas"**.

Kikyou tomo el celular nuevamente y llamo a un taxi. Salieron del gimnasio Tomoyo ya había llegado, esperaron a que llegara el taxi y que Sango y Kagome se subieran al taxi, Kikyou pagó por adelantado y les dijo que la llamaran apenas llegaban a casa. Cuando el taxi se había perdido de la vista de Kikyou y Tomoyo, ambas se subieron al auto y Tomoyo pregunto **"que sucedió mal". "Inuyasha sale con alguien más; no debí confiar en él. Es la primera vez que entrego mi corazón a alguien y me traiciona"** las palabras de Kikyou salían cargadas de dolor. **"Tranquila Kikyou, todo pasa, el tiempo curara esa herida y rescontraras a esa persona que también te amara como tu lo ames; todo pasa por una razón" ** Tomoyo le dijo a Kikyou, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su largo cabello negro. **"Lo siento Tomoyo por ser tan débil en estos momentos, siendo tu dolor mayor que el mio al ver a Sakura y Syaoran juntos todo el tiempo"** le dijo Kikyou. **"tranquila Kikyou, no te niego que siento un pequeño dolor aveces, pero yo soy feliz si Sakura es feliz: Syaoran realmente la ama así que no tengo que preocuparme de que la lastime"** Tomoyo le dijo a Kikyou con una gran sonrisa, que Kikyou igualo. Tomoyo era una persona que siempre estaba allí apoyando a las personas que querían, olvidando la mayoría del tiempo sus propios problemas, por eso ambas se llevaban tan bien.

Llegó el día del desfile, las creaciones de Tomoyo fuero apreciadas de buena manera por todos los presentes, sus creaciones estuvieron en las portadas de muchas revistas, también aparecieron en los periódicos de varios países. Las creaciones de Tomoyo revolucionaron el mundo de la moda al igual que los que las habían modelado.

* * *

Kagome seguía triste por lo de Inuyasha, su corazón estaba roto, ella ignoro a Inuyasha la mayoría del tiempo, no soportaba ver a Inuyasha con Tsubaki.

A mediados del tercer trimestre ocurrió en fatal accidente que le costo la vida a Naraku y a Kagura. Sesshoumaru, se distanció aún más de todos, no hablo con absolutamente nadie de su colegio al menos que fuera por un asunto estrictamente escolar.


	7. Chapter 7

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Sesshoumaru no hablaba con nadie después del accidente, al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario; había pasado casi un año y eran las vacaciones de invierno.

Kikyou había ido a visitar a su familia materna y le habían pedido que cuidara a los niños (Sota, Kana, Hakudoshi y Rin) en casa de los Taisho; ya que Inuyasha de alguna manera inentendible, se le había quedado incrustado el borrador del lápiz en el oído y tuvieron que llevarlo urgente al médico.

A Kikyou le fascinaban los niños, y como nadie más podía porque estaban trabajando, ella acepto gustosa y así no tendría que cruzarse con Inuyasha y con Tsubaki.

Kikyou entro a la casa de los Taisho con los niños, al parecer no había nadie. Rin le pidió que jugaran al escondite. Kikyou comenzó a contar.

**"1, 2, 3, 4, ..."** Mientras ella contaban los niños comenzaron a esconderse. Kikyou les había pedido que no se escondieran en las habitaciones, pero Rin había pedido que se le permitiera esconderse en su habitación; Kikyou acepto la petición de Rin. Rin subió las escaleras y corrió hacia su habitación, cuando estaba a punto de entrar se encontró con Sesshoumaru. Rin lo abrazó y le susurro **"hermano no sabía que estabas aquí", **el la miro extrañado por la manera en que estaba hablando, Rin no acostumbraba hablar en voz baja. **"que haces Rin", "estoy jugando el escondite"**. Sesshoumaru le dedico una minúscula sonrisa a su hermanita **"Rin puedo bañarme en tu habitación, la regadera de mi habitación esta obstruida y no sale agua"** Rin lo miro y le dio una enorme sonrisa y corrió a esconderse en otro lugar.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a bañarse, mientras tanto Kikyou seguía contando **"..., 98, 99, 100"** dejó de contar y comenzó a buscar por la sala, ella había escuchado a alguien correr por las escaleras y sospechaba que era Rin, debido a su insistencia porque se permitiera esconderse en su habitación, también había escuchado pasos hacia la cocina. Busco por varios minutos en la sala aún sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie allí, fue a la cocina y aunque ya había visto a los niños en sus escondites salió como si no los hubiera visto; subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Rin, tenia pensado hacer lo mismo que en la cocina y luego volver a buscar una vez más en los rincones. La verdad eran muy buenos lugares donde esconderse, así que prefirió aguardar un poco más y alargar el juego.

Sesshoumaru ya había terminado de bañarse, cuando Kikyou entro a la habitación y comenzó a buscar. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que había dejado su ropa en la cama de Rin, se puso la toalla, giró la perilla de la puerta del baño, abrió la puerta, salió y vio a Kikyou mirando bajo la cama de Rin.

Kikyou se había percatado que la puerta del baño había sido abierta; pero pensando que era Rin, le estaba dando tiempos para que escapara. Pasaron 2 minutos y no se movía entonces Kikyou se dio vuela y se sorprendió al descubrir que no era Rin sino Sesshoumaru. Por un tiempo largo se quedo mirándolo sorprendida por lo que tenia en frente de ella. Su pecho firme y fornido, sus anchos brazos, piel tan blanca como la suya, su mojado y largo cabello plateado adherido a su cuerpo, su mirada profunda que parecía que pudiera ver el alma de las personas en frente de él, sus ojos color miel que parecían asemejarse a el sol y esos labios que parecían que la estuvieran invitando a posar sus labios sobre los de él, las gotas de agua que a contraluz le daban un brillo etéreo a su piel y sólo estaba cubierto por una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo. Kikyou no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la maravillosa vista ante ella.

Sesshoumaru la miraba un poco divertido a notar la reacción de Kikyou, nunca pensó que ella se podría sonrojar de esa manera parecía como si lo estuviera admirando. Después de un largo minuto que parecía haber durado una hora Kikyou bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una reverencia y sin subir la mirada dijo **"lo siento no debí entrar sin tocar, no sabía que había alguien más en la casa"** con esto salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru observo todos sus movimientos, nunca la había visto sonrojarse; pero el pensó que se veía hermosa. Cuando Kikyou salió el camino hasta la puerta y desde allí siguió observando todos sus movimientos; él sonrió para si mismo _"ahora puedo entender la razón por la que el tonto de Inuyasha se siente atraído por ella, lo que no puedo entender es porque sale con Tsubaki; aunque bueno, eso no es asunto mio"_.

Habían terminado de jugar y los Taisho habían regresado a la casa con Inuyasha. Kikyou se despidió de Kana, Hakudoshi y Rin, y regreso a casa de sus abuela Kaede. Kikyou dormiría con Sango y Kagome, en lugar de su habitación en el jardín; ella estaba bastante pensativa, era extraño pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Sesshoumaru de la cabeza. Kagome la miro extrañada **"Kikyou te pasa algo, desde que regresaste de la casa de los Taisho no has dicho ninguna palabra"** Kikyou fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Sango puso una mano sobre su hombro **"tranquila Kagome no me pasa nada es sólo que estoy un poco cansada"** Sango la miró y le preguntó **"¿estas segura de que no te pasa nada Kikyou?"** Kikyou le dirigió una sonrisa, para demostrar que se encontraba bien, aunque Sesshoumaru seguía en su memoria. Antes de dormir Kikyou suspiro, esperando que la imagen de Sesshoumaru se disipara de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente los Taisho fueron a casa de los Higurashi a agradecer por la ayuda en lo ocurrido a Inuyasha el día anterior. Kikyou se encontraba en el jardín, hacia un poco de frío así que llevaba puesto un abrigo. Ella entró a su habitación, tomo un carboncillo y comenzó a trazar lineas; al terminar era la imagen de Sesshoumaru. Kikyou suspiro _"que me esta pasando, porque no puedo sacar al joven Taisho de mi mente"_ tapo el dibujo y se asomo a la ventana y allí se encontraba el objeto de sus pensamientos, caminando distraídamente por el jardín. él se sentó sobre la nieve recostado sobre un árbol y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo. Kikyou no podía evitar dejar de verlo, volvió a tomar el carboncillo y comenzó a dibujarlo en la posición en que él se encontraba; parecía como si estuviera posando para ella.

Pasaron los días, las vacaciones de invierno habían terminaron y Kikyou regreso a Francia, al igual que todos los demás regresaron a sus colegios a terminar su tercer trimestre y así pasar al siguiente grado en primavera. Sesshoumaru no regreso en la primavera a los estudios, se tomo ese año para ponerse al día con los negocios de su padre, ya que el Sr. Taisho se enfermo por 3 meses y al no haber nadie que estuviera pendiente de los negocios, Sesshoumaru que ya tenía 17 años y pronto tomaría el control de algunas de las empresas de su madre, decidió hacerse cargo.


	8. la doncella de la laguna

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Sesshoumaru se había hecho cargo de sus empresas y las empresas de su padre. No era difícil, aunque si un poco cansado. El Sr. Taisho había mejorado, aunque Sesshoumaru decidió no regresar al colegio hasta el siguiente año; y así entender más el funcionamiento de las empresas que pronto heredaría.

Se había llegado las vacaciones de verano y como casi todos los años los Higurashi y los Ohgami se hospedarían en la casa frente al mar de los Taisho. Sesshoumaru llevaba un par de días, cuando los demás llegaron. Sesshoumaru se sentía un poco incomodo, él no era muy sociable y eso en cierto modo le gustaba.

Una noche en que la luna iluminaba todo cual si fuera un faro, Sesshoumaru decidió salir a montar a caballo; ya que había un gran alboroto a causa de los demás habitantes de la casa. Era el cumpleaños número 16 de Miroku y habían decidido celebrarlo allí, así que invitaron a una gran cantidad de personas que se quedarían hasta el día siguiente. Sesshoumaru estaba un poco irritado, tomo su caballo y se alejo del bullicio de su casa.

Al llegar a su huerta de árboles de ciruelos y de cerezos, se bajo del caballo, lo ató a un árbol y comenzó a caminar. Había llegado a los límites de sus tierras, en donde se extendía un enorme muro, bañado por espesas plantas colgantes, que separaba las dos propiedades.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuela y entonces vio una ardilla que entraba en medio de las plantas colgante. Sesshoumaru lleno de curiosidad siguió a la ardilla, entro a través de las plantas y pudo observar hacia la otra propiedad. Siempre había pensado que el muro se extendía separando completamente las propiedades, nunca nadie de su familia pensó que habría una enorme abertura que conectaba a ambas propiedades. Del otro lado era un jardín enorme lleno de árboles de cerezos, manzanas, peras, ciruelos blancos y rojos, naranjas, hayas, peras, melocotones, bambú, ciprés, álamo, abetos, entre otros y una gran cantidad de flores todos los colores y agradables aromas salpicadas por toda la propiedad. Era un lugar maravilloso y se podía respirar una gran tranquilidad y paz. Las distintas flores daban aromas que podrían tranquilizar a cualquiera.

Caminó por varios minutos observando todo a su alrededor, parecía ser que esta propiedad era mucho más grande que la suya. De pronto pudo escuchar el agua corriendo lentamente. Caminó en dirección de la corriente de agua y pudo ver una hermosa cascada que provenía de aguas subterráneas, Sesshoumaru se maravillo ante la vista que tenía el agua que salía de la cascada era tan prístina y a luz de la luna el agua parecía etérea, puro y parecía invitar a cualquiera a sus aguas.

Sesshoumaru sin entrar al claro y aún dentro del bosque, escondido por algunas plantas, siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía el agua y lo que vio le sorprendió sobremanera. Al lado del recorrido de las aguas de la cascada había una laguna de aguas igualmente cristalinas, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió. En la laguna había una doncella de espaldas a él, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y ella se estaba bañando completamente desnuda. Parecía una visión su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su largo cabello negro que corría más allá de la cintura, las gotas de agua parecían perlas en su piel con el brillo de la luna y las gotas en su cabello negro parecían estrellas, Podía ver sus curvas y una mancha en su espalda que al parecer tenía la forma de una flor.

Él no era un pervertido como Miroku, pero no podía quitar la mirada sobre la doncella. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado, se quedo en esa posición por varios minutos, mientras la joven se seguía bañando ajena a lo que estaba pasando. La doncella camino un poco más al fondo de la laguna, en esto Sesshoumaru se movió de su posición y pisó una pequeña rama. El sonido fue un poco fuerte y la doncella se asusto y se escondió más en el agua; con sólo la cabeza afuera, la joven con una melodiosa voz dijo **"¿ hay alguien allí?" ** Sesshoumaru se alejo poco a poco, podría ser arrestado si no se alejaba; no sólo había entrado a una propiedad privada y sino que también había visto a una mujer bañándose, aunque ella estaba de espaldas nadie le creería. Sesshoumaru regresó a su propiedad por el mismo camino, desato el caballo y cabalgó hacia la playa.

Mientras cabalgaba siguió recordando la imagen de la joven, no podía quitársela de la cabeza parecía un hermoso sueño, y quizá eso era un maravilloso sueño. Sesshoumaru suspiro y regreso al amanecer a su casa. Ya el ruido había parado y todos parecían estar dormidos, Sesshoumaru camino hacia su habitación y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Eran las vacaciones de invierno, los Taisho estaban visitando a los Higurashi. Después de unos minutos Sesshoumaru camino hacia el jardín de los Higurashi, al nieve había comenzado a caer, él se sentó en la nieve y contemplo el cielo; aún era de mañana así que el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

Kikyou estaba en su habitación, ya estaba bañada, vestida y se disponía a ir a tomar el desayuno. La noche anterior no había recogido las cortinas del techo, se sentía muy cansada y deseaba dormir hasta un poco más tarde; y si hubiera recogido las cortinas para ver las estrellas, la luz del sol la hubiera despertado. Kikyou comenzó a recoger las cortinas amaba poder ver el sol desde su habitación, era luz perfecta para pintar; mientras recogía las cortinas se percato de una pequeño gorrión con la patita atrapada en una de las plantas de los rosales que adornaban el techo. Ella salió de su habitación tomo una escalera y comenzó a subir, llegó a la cima del techo con bastante dificultad y libero al gorrión.

Sesshoumaru al escuchar un ruido decidió ir a ver que era. Al llegar al origen del ruido vio que era una joven en el techo de lo que parecía ser una casa, ella comenzó a bajar y la escalera por donde estaba bajando se cayó y ella quedo colgando. Sesshoumaru se acerco para acercarla y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que el la ayudaría ella salto cayéndole encima y tirándolo al suelo con ello sobre él. Gracias a Dios estaba nevando y por esa razón él no se lastimo mucho. Él miró a la joven que tenía sobre él, ella levanto la mirada un poco avergonzada. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver quien era la chica que estaba sobre él.

**"lo siento no sabía que usted estuviera abajo, antes de lanzarme mire hacia abajo pero no vi a nadie"** dijo Kikyou avergonzada, se levanto y ofreció su mano para que él se levantara de la nieve. Sesshoumaru la miró, ella había crecido después de la última vez que la vio hace un año, y era mucho más hermosa que antes; entonces se percato de la sangre en sus manos **"estas lastimada"** le dijo Sesshoumaru, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. **"fueron las espinas del rosal, cuando me sostuve para no caerme del techo algunas espinas me hirieron. Disculpa, pero ensucie tu camisa con sangre; ¿si deseas puedo limpiarla?"** dijo Kikyou en tono de disculpas. Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza **"tranquila no es nada, deberías cuidar de tus heridas"** Kikyou hizo una reverencia **"gracias joven Taisho"** dijo ella y camino hacia su habitación, vendo y limpio sus heridas, se cambio de ropa y salio de su habitación para tomar el desayuno. Para su sorpresa Sesshoumaru estaba afuera esperando por ella para entrar a la casa, caminaron juntos hacia la casa y él abrió la puerta. Kikyou hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a tomar el desayuno y le volvió a agradecer.

Después de la reunión con los Higurashi los Taisho regresaron a su casa. Un par de días después Kikyou regresó a Francia, junto con Kohaku.


	9. seres especiales

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Kikyou y Kohaku habían regresado a Francia después de sus vacaciones de invierno, este sería el último años de Kohaku en el internado para varones Tomoeda, pronto Sasaki y Sonomi abrirían extensiones de los internados en la localidad de Tomoeda que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de los Daidouji y de la casa del abuelo Amamiya; ya que el colegio que allí se encontraba pronto cerraría y sería una buena oportunidad para volver a Japón.

Al Sr. Kinomoto se le había ofrecido un trabajo en una de las universidades más prestigiosas en donde vivían los Higurashi y a petición de Touya y Sakura, él había aceptado. Comenzaría las clases esa primavera, y como sólo quedaban dos años para salir del internado se erradicarían en Japón. Touya y Yukito cuidarían de Sakura, mientras ellos terminaban la universidad.

Al Kohaku estar en 7 grado aún le faltaba mucho tiempo antes de salir de la escuela secundaria. Sasaki conocía muy bien a Kohaku en especial porque tenía muchas similitudes con Kikyou, en su forma de ser; al igual que en esa mirada profunda que parecía tener una melancolía escondida, quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien. Él sabía que Kohaku no se haría de amigos tan fácilmente como Kagome, Sango o Sota; Kohaku era más reservado. Por eso decidió enviarlo a Japón el siguiente año; para que lograra tener amigos, aparte de los que ya tenía.

* * *

Kikyou abrió la puerta de su recamara con suma suavidad, camino por el pasillo de manera extremadamente sigilosa y abrió la puerta de la recamara de Tomoyo **"sabía que estabas ****despierta, ¿Tomoyo puedo contarte algo?** Tomoyo la miró y asintió con la cabeza **"como tú ya sabes desde que tenía 9 años he sentido algo por Inuyasha y sé que a ese algo se le puede de alguna manera llamar amor, él es una persona especial para mí. Pero el mismo tiempo he sentido que él no es la persona correcta par mí, ni yo lo soy para él; que quizá él debe estar con alguien y que ese alguien no soy yo. Esa es la causa por la que tenía tanto miedo de que me lastimara, lo cual al final logró hacer" **Kikyou suspiro y continuo **"pero desde hace muchos años atrás cada vez que veo al joven Taisho me siento extraña, su actitud misteriosa me atrae cada día más a él; es la única persona que a logrado que me sonroje" **esta última parte la dijo un poco divertida **"y aveces pareciera hay un entendimiento tácito entre nosotros. Tomoyo él me está confundiendo por completo, como a ti te está confundiendo Kurogane"; "como ya sabes te entiendo perfectamente y lo peor es que sé que para Kurogane esa persona especial es Fye, y no sé si Kurogane este interesado en mí" **ambas suspiraron.

Se acostaron en la cama por un momento **"Tomoyo, ¿alguna vez le dirás a Sakura que ella es tu persona especial?", "no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy segura de decirle a Kurogane lo que siento por** **él"** Kikyou y Tomoyo se quedaron dormidas, Kikyou se tendría que levantar temprano para cambiarse de habitación. Era una especie de ritual hablar de las cosas que les preocupaban a ambas y tratar de apoyarse mutuamente. Sasaki les había contado hace un año atrás que él y Tomokazu se reunían todas las noches antes de casarse para hablar, habían creado un gran vinculo entre hermanos gemelos; que al parecer Tomoyo y Kikyou habían heredado.

* * *

Era fin de curso Kohaku decidió quedarse con sus amigos en las vacaciones de primavera, y aunque Kikyou hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo su padre le había pedido que se encargase de algunos negocios con los Taisho.

Kikyou entró al edificio de la empresa a hacer lo encargado por su padre; parecía fácil sólo tenía que representarlo en una reunión en donde todos los accionistas debían estar y al ser Sasaki y Sesshoumaru, debido a las acciones que había heredado de su madre, los socios mayoritarios con un 40% cada uno debían estar en la reunión o enviar a un representante; para tomar la decisión de donde era el lugar más adecuado para abrir una nueva sucursal. Las propuestas serían expuestas ese día y todos debían estar de acuerdo.

Kikyou camino tratando de encontrar la sala de juntas, había asistido 1 vez a la empresa y recordaba que la sala de juntas quedaba en el último piso, lo que no recordaba era la posición. Mientras seguía caminado por los pasillos buscando la sala de juntas escucho un pequeño ruido y volvió su cabeza en la dirección pensando que era algo grave, una de las secretarias había gritado porque se le había quebrado una uña, ella no había dejado de caminar lentamente y cuando giro su cabeza nuevamente hacia el frente se había chocado con alguien que al parecer perdió el equilibrio, el la tomo del brazo haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Kikyou puso las manos sobre el pecho de la persona en la que había caído, levanto la vista para pedirle disculpas y se asombro al ver quien era. Sesshoumaru estaba debajo de ella, con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro casi imperceptible; pero que ella noto. **"al parecer te gusta caer sobre mí"** dijo él en un tono divertido, Kikyou se sonrojo y trato de levantase; pero al no tener equilibrio volvió a caer sobre él. **"lo siento no sabía que estaría aquí y lamento volver a caer sobre usted"** dijo Kikyou en un tono muy apenado; Sesshoumaru podía ver que las mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono cerezo aún mayor, casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona. Luego fijo su mirada en sus ojos caoba tan profundos que sentía que podía perderse en ellos y luego miró sus labios que tenían el color de un cerezo en flor, y volvió a mirar a sus hermosos ojos caoba.

Kikyou estaba tratando todo lo posible de no sonrojarse, por lo menos no había nadie que los pudiera ver en esa posición, la secretaría había entrado al baño quizá a arreglarse las uñas. Kikyou miró el largo cabello plateado que se mezclaba con su largo cabello negro, haciendo un hermoso matriz en las ropas blancas que ambos llevaban, luego miro sus labios, era como su la invitaran a apagar su sed con su agua bendita, levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos que parecían el sol en su máximo esplendor y que estaban fijo en los suyos sintió un impulso que la instaba a besar a hombre que se encontraba debajo de ella. Podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos que parecían estar en un ritmo sincronizado. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

Mientras seguían mirándose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando cada vez más, sus labios cada vez más cerca, hasta que...


	10. Chapter 10

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

gracias Dany por tu comentario, tratare de terminar la historia si Dios me lo permite. :)

* * *

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos, sus labios cada vez se acercaban cada vez más y cuando estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros, el celular que Sesshoumaru utilizaba para los negocios comenzó a vibrar. Ambos despertaron de la ensoñación **"creo que su celular está vibrando, joven Taisho"** dijo Kikyou volviendo a intentar levantarse, por fin lo consiguió y al no tener a Kikyou sobre él Sesshoumaru se levanto del piso. Quien llamaba era su padre, Sesshoumaru contesto el celular **"todos te están esperando Sesshoumaru, esta es una de las decisiones más importantes de la empresa y tú aún no llegas a la sala de juntas..."** mientras el Sr. Taisho seguía sermoneando a Sesshoumaru; Kikyou recibió una llamada de Sasaki **"padre que bueno que llamas, estoy en el último piso; pero aún no encuentro la sala de juntas"** Sasaki comenzó a darle indicaciones a Kikyou para que pudiera llegar a la sala de juntas. Kikyou hizo una reverencia a Sesshoumaru y ya que él seguía hablando por celular le susurro **"siento haber caído sobre usted, debo hacer algunas cosas y de nuevo lo siento".** Sesshoumaru sonrió a Kikyou y ella se alejó.

Kikyou entro a la sala de juntas **"buenos días, disculpen por llegar tarde; mi nombre es Kikyou Daidouji"** dijo en un tono bastante frío, Kikyou hizo una pequeña reverencia; todos quedaron sorprendidos la última vez que la habían visto ella tenía quizá 6 años y ahora ella tenía 16. Ella tomo asiento con un rostro imperturbable, observando que aún había un asiento vacío; así que todos esperaban que el último de los accionistas llegara. Las puestas se abrieron y era el último de los accionarios.

Sesshoumaru le había colgado el celular a su padre y había caminado a la sala de juntas; pensando en el dulce aroma de Kikyou, una mezcla entre rosas y cerezos. Sesshoumaru abrió las puertas de la sala de juntas, todos los presentes se volvieron para mirarlo; pero su mirada se poso sobre la figura de Kikyou sentada en una de las sillas. Él tomo asiento y uno de los accionistas se levanto y presento a Kikyou **"ella es la señorita Kikyou Daidouji, hijo de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa, él joven que acaba de entrar es Sesshoumaru Taisho" **Kikyou realizó una profunda reverencia y extendió su mano, y con una frialdad que parecía hacer helar la sangre dijo **"joven Taisho encantada de conocerlo"**. Él se sorprendió no sabía que su madre había tenido negocios con el padre de Kikyou. Había escuchado sobre el Sr. Daidouji un par de veces, pero nunca pensó que fuera el padre de Kikyou. **"también es un gusto para mí conocerla señorita Daidouji"** él respondió con la misma formalidad y frialdad.

La junta había terminado exitosamente, todas las propuestas eran muy buenas; pero aún las tenían que estudiar muy cuidadosamente. Un sólo error y la empresa podría perder una gran cantidad de dinero.

Kikyou comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y Sesshoumaru la siguió **"no sabía que su padre tenía negocios con mi madre, señorita** **Daidouji"** dijo él en un tono un poco frío;** "yo tampoco, joven Taisho"** la voz de Kikyou era igual de fría, ella siguió bajando por las escaleras. Sesshoumaru siguió caminado a su lado, esta actitud le intrigaba aún más _¿Cómo puede cambiar su manera de tratar tan rápido? y lograr parecer tan imperturbable"._

Al salir del edificio Kikyou fue recogida por una limusina, ella hizo otra reverencia a él y se subió al auto. Sesshoumaru la observaba aún intrigado por su cambio de actitud. Él se subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir, tenía planes con Rin de ir al parque y el no estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a su pequeña hermanita.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibido por Rin, la cual le dio un gran abrazó. Rin corrió a recoger sus cosas y se subió al auto de un gran salto.

Las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado, todos habían comenzado sus respectivos grados y Kohaku se había quedado en Japón en el High School Shikon no Tama, y cada vez que podía visitaba al Sr. Kinomoto para seguir hablando de arqueología, uno de los temas que a Kohaku le fascinaban.

Kikyou regreso a Francia a su penúltimo año escolar, pronto sería su presentación en sociedad como toda una mujer; era extraño, pero sentía un poco de nervios. Tomoyo saco dos colecciones más en esa primavera de ropa para damas que fueron modeladas por Chiharu, Naoko, Sakura, Rika, Tomoyo y Kikyou.

Sasaki le había pedido a Kikyou debía tomar el control de la empresa a la que había brindado asesoría en Japón, él deseaba poco a poco ir familiarizando a Kikyou con los negocios; ya que ella algún día heredaría gran parte de sus empresas y las de Hitomi. Y ya que Kikyou deseaba estudiar psicología sería bueno que ella incursionara en el mundo de los negocios y pudiera dedicarse a los negocios que heredaría y también a el consultorio de psicología.


	11. Chapter 11

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

gracias Emma-D612 por tu comentario. Disculpen la tardanza para los que están leyendo, estaba un poco ocupada con mis estudios.

* * *

Kikyou estaba arribando a Japón, en el avión privado de Sonomi, en sus vacaciones de verano. Touya tenía su mirada fija en Syaoran y en Kurogane; no confiaba en ninguno de los dos, uno era el prometido de su hermanita y el otro parecía estar interesado en Tomoyo. Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura y Touya sentía gran aprecio por ella y también por Kikyo, las quería como si también fueran sus hermanas; así que el sentía que su deber era protegerlas y cuidarlas, no tanto como a su ser más preciado, Sakura; pero sí como un hermano mayor a sus hermanas menores.

La cara de Touya no tenía precio, sus labios formando una muestra evidente de disgusto, sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos entrecerrados con la mirada fija en Kurogane y Syaoran, el ceño fruncido; parecía un león asechando a sus presas. Kurogane y Syaoran, estaban de espaldas a Touya; pero aún así podían sentir esa mirada penetrante, la cual le daba escalofríos y les hacia pensar que si no hubiera nadie más aparte de ellos tres Touya posiblemente abriría la puerta lateral del avión y los lanzaría sin paracaídas. La mirada de Touya era como una nube negra que los perseguía y le calaba hasta los huesos; y era la razón por la que Kurogane y Touya se mantenían en una esquina del avión, apartados de todos los demás.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, era extraño pero casi se podía ver. Alguien tenía que hacer algo para distraer a Touya antes que su mirada perforara a Syaoran y Kurogane como un láser, o peor que ambos saltaran del avión por temor. Todos sentían un poco de miedo ante esa mirada en especial Sakura y Tomoyo. **"creo que hay que distraer a Touya, para que Syaoran y Kurogane puedan escapar; no sea que su mirada los desintegre"** dijo Fye, todos asintieron ante la propuesta **"sólo hay un problema y es quién lo distraerá"** dijo Sakura, todos miraron a Yukito que se encontraba en la mesa comiéndose un super sandwich. Yukito los miró bastante nervioso ante la mirada de todos puesta en él, parpadeó varias sin entender los que pasaba. Todos lo fueron rodeando, Yukito se sentía acorralado tenía ganas de correr; pero no tenía salida, sonrió nerviosamente **"Yukito te necesitamos para que nos hagas un favor"** por fin hablo Sakura haciendo que Yukito se sintiera más tranquilo y brindara un servicial sonrisa; **"necesitamos que distraigas a Touya, mientras nosotros rescatamos a Syaoran y a Kurogane su mirada asesina, antes que los desintegre"** dijo Fye casualmente y apartándose un poco para que Yukito pudiera ver a lo que se referían. **"por favor Yuki necesitamos tu** **ayuda**"Sakura dijo de manera suplicante. Yukito asintió y con una dulce sonrisa se acerco a Touya.

**"te traje un sandwich, esta delicioso, lo hice yo mismo"** dijo Yukito con una sonrisa. Touya aparto la vista de Syaoran y Kurogane para centrarse en la figura de Yukito delante de él **"gracias Yuki, es muy amable de tu parte; pero ¿no quedaras con** **hambre?" **pegunto Touya, **"descuida tengo dos aquí"** Yukito levanto su mano y mostró dos sandwich de 50 cm de largo, y 20 cm de altura y base; eran enormes de ellos podrían comer hasta 5 personas y saciar por completo su hambre. Mientras Touya estaba distraído, Fye se acerco a Kurogane y Syaoran; y los escondió en la cabina del capitán. Luego Fye salió de la cabina y se coloco junto a los demás, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Touya siguió hablando con Yukito por 30 minutos más hasta que a Yukito se le acabaron los sandwich y fue a buscar algo más de comer. Touya miró hacia la esquina donde 30 minutos atrás se encontraban Kurogane y Syaoran; a no verlos comenzó, desde su puesto, a buscar con la mirada ** "esos mocosos, se me escaparon"** en ese momento se acerco Yukito con helado y la mitad de un pastel, así que Touya sonrió y Yukito se sentó a seguir charlando.

En la cabina del capitán

**"entiendo que Touya este pendiente de ti, porque te vas a casar con Sakura; lo que no logro entender es ¿por qué esta pendiente de mi también?" **dijo Kurogane en un tono un poco enojado. Syaoran embozo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en la respuesta, de la cual Kurogane no se percato **"quizá sea porque se percató, que estas interesado en Tomoyo"** dijo Syaoran con un rostro serio, aumentando la tensión que Kurogane ya sentía; **"yo no estoy enamorado de Tomoyo"** dijo Kurogane con un poco de fastidio **"yo no dije que estabas enamorado de ella, sólo dije interesado" **dijo Kurogane con diversión en su mirada.

* * *

Kikyou bajo del avión y se despidió de todos en el avión.

Ella tenía que ir a reportarse a la empresa y luego viajarían todos los accionistas a Canadá, para tomar una propuesta de abrir allá una sucursal.

Kikyou llego a la empresa se reporto y todos comenzaron a subirse al avión que los llevaría a Canadá.

Sesshoumaru ya había abordado el avión una hora antes que todos los demás, aunque al parecer estaba en algún lugar lejos de ser encontrado. Todos tomaron sus asientos, Kikyou tomo uno de los últimos; a veces prefería estar sola, en especial si era el segundo vuelo que tomaba y no había descansado.

Se sentó cerca de la ventanilla y cuando comenzaba a dormirse, escucho que alguien le hablaba **"puedo sentarme"** dijo una voz suave y varonil. Kikyou abrió los ojos y allí estaban esos ojos que parecían haber robado el color del sol; en esa piel tan blanca, casi tanto como de la de ella; su largo cabello plateado; y esas facciones de su rostro tan agradables a la vista. Kikyou salio de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Pronto sus ojos volvieron a sentirse pesados y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Sesshoumaru, tomo un libro sobre aviación y comenzó a leer; necesitaba algo que hacer durante le resto del viaje.

Kikyou respiro profundamente mientras dormía, algo que no paso de ser percibido para Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos divagaron del libro a Kikyou, se veía tan placida mientras dormía _"parece aún más hermosa mientras duerme"_ Sesshoumaru sintió en deseo de acariciarla y movió su mano del libro sus largos cabellos negros y de la manera más cautelosa posible los acaricio. Parecía que Kikyou podía sentir su tacto ya que embozo una muy pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible.

La estadía en Canadá duro dos días todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. Sesshoumaru fue el primero en dirigirse al avión como la última vez, una hora más tarde todos abordaron el avión.

Kikyou se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado antes. Kikyou cerro los ojos mientras meditaba un poco, cuando nuevamente escucho a alguien hablarle **"puedo sentarme"**. Era extraño él era el primero en abordar el avión, pero el último en sentarse. Kikyou abrió los ojos, reconocía esa voz tan profunda. Y como ella lo esperaba allí estaba Sesshoumaru frente a sus ojos **"claro".** Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, saco un libro y comenzó a leer. Kikyou suspiro deseaba preguntarle ¿por qué él siempre era el primero en abordar, pero el último en tomar asiento?.

Kikyou suspiro profundamente, Sesshoumaru la miró; parecía como si deseara preguntar algo. **"¿que desea saber"** pregunto Sesshoumaru en ese tono que parecía no denotar ninguna de sus emociones. Kikyou lo miró un poco sorprendida, ya desde que supieron que eran socios, hablaban muy pocas veces; al parecer a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mezclar su vida personal con los negocios al menos que fuera un caso muy especial.

**"me preguntaba, ¿por qué es el primero en abordar el avión, pero el último en tomar asiento?, sé que no es un asunto que me concierna; pero siento un poco de curiosidad"** Sesshoumaru guardo silencio después de la pregunta de Kikyou, tratando de decidir si responder o no. Cuando Kikyou, estaba a punto de mirar hacia la ventanilla, escucho la voz de Sesshoumaru **"siempre me han gustado los aviones, así que antes de despegar siempre me cercioro que todo en el avión este bien para poder** **despegar; en algunas ocasiones he sido yo, quien despega el avión. Como por ejemplo hoy en día"** Kikyou se asombro no esperaba que Sesshoumaru le respondiera, desde que hace varios meses que no cruzaban palabras al menos que fuera algo estrictamente profesional.

**"así que le gustan los aviones, creo que usted y mi difunto tío se hubieran llevado muy bien; y por cierto el despegue fue bastante tranquilo, es usted todo un profesional"** dijo Kikyou. **"puedo preguntarle algo"** Kikyou asintió y Sesshoumaru prosiguió con su pregunta **"¿por qué usted e Inuyasha están enojados?"** Kikyou se sorprendió ante esta pregunta **"¿dije algo malo?"** pregunto Sesshoumaru, **"no, es sólo que no me esperaba esa pregunta"** Kikyou suspiro profundamente **"aún no sé por qué Inuyasha está tan enojado conmigo. Pero la razón por la que yo me enoje con él; es porque yo viaje para verlo en un partido y así sorprenderlo, y cuando el partido termino Inuyasha estaba abrazando y besando a Tsubaki en frente de todos; me sentí muy mal. Aunque ahora creo que fue mejor, ya que estoy casi segura que una persona a la cual quiero siente algo por Inuyasha y hubiera sido horrible lastimar a esa persona" **dijo Kikyou, mientras se profundizaba la tristeza en su mirada. **"sé la razón por la que Inuyasha esta enojado contigo"** dijo Sesshoumaru cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos. **"él cree que usted lo estaba engañando con alguien llamado Li"** Kikyou lo miro con un poco de confusión **"¿Li? pero si a los únicos Li que conozco son mi primo Syaoran, el abuelo Clow, el tío Li y Eriol; y yo les había hablado de cada uno de ellos" **dijo ella, **"Inuyasha hablo del niño que viajo con usted cuando murieron los Yajima"** dijo Sesshoumaru, entonces vio a Kikyou sonreír **"Inuyasha creía que Syaoran y Li eran dos personas diferentes, y además que yo salí con Li"** dijo Kikyou bastante divertida **"Inuyasha es un tonto, la mayoría del tiempo; al igual que aún no se da cuenta que Kagome siente algo por él"** dijo Sesshoumaru en un tono bastante divertido, Kikyou asintió con la cabeza aún sonriendo, sonrieron por un largo tiempo y hablaron durante todo el viaje. Aunque volvieran a tratarse como dos desconocidos al bajarse del avión, a ninguno de los dos les importaba; sólo importaba el aquí y ahora, sin pensar en el mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

* * *

Sesshoumaru, había regresado a su casa; estaba en su habitación, pensando. Cuando cerro sus ojos pudo ver el rostro de Kikyou, suspiro y recordó su aroma; esa pequeña niña de 16 años, podía hacer que en él florecieran tantos sentimientos que parecían olvidados. Sesshoumaru dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los días transcurrieron de manera afable, él siguió reuniéndose con Kikyou en la oficina; su trato era más cordial entre ambos, fuera de la oficina. Ambos habían acordado no mezclar su vida personal con los negocios. En la oficina eran igual de fríos y perfeccionistas, mientras que fuera eran más amigables.

Sesshoumaru y Kikyou estaban almorzando juntos, al día siguiente Kikyou viajaría a Francia. Los Higurashi no sabían que Kikyou estaba en Japón, ya que ella se quedo en la casa de playa de su padre.

"**durante las vacaciones de invierno, mis padres realizaran una fiesta en la casa de playa, ¿quisieras ir?"** dijo Sesshoumaru de manera casual. **"me encantaría gracias por preguntar"** Kikyou dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a ella le gustaba mucho la playa y era la principal razón por la que se quedaba en su casa de playa; bueno eso y que la casa de playa conjunta era la del abuelo de Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya. El abuelo Amamiya era una persona que desprendía paz y tranquilidad, y además era una persona muy sabia. La tarde transcurrió de manera agradable. Kikyou y Sesshoumaru regresaron a la oficina.

Sonomi fue por Kikyou a la oficina, como todos los días, desde que habían llegado a Japón. Kikyou hizo una reverencia a Sesshoumaru antes de subirse al auto. **"me parece que deberías tener cuidado con Touya"** dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa; Kikyou levanto una ceja interrogativamente **"no entiendo tía", **Sonomi sonrió nuevamente y miro en la dirección donde estaba Sesshoumaru. Kikyou pronto entendió lo que su tía estaba diciendo y un muy leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas; el rubor era casi imperceptible, pero aún así Sonomi lo detecto.

xxxxxx

Kikyou llegó a su casa en la playa, preparo todo para su viaje y subió a su habitación. Era de noche así que Kikyou se baño y vistió con una larga túnica de seda para dormir, recogió las cortinas de su habitación; para así poder ver el cielo. Sasaki había hecho en la casa de los Higurashi una replica casi exacta de la habitación que Kikyou poseía en su casa de playa. Kikyou se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para meditar, mientras esperaba a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo entro en la habitación y se sentó en una orilla de la cama **"¿le dirás?", **Kikyou suspiró un poco **"no lo sé, quizá le diga el día en que tú le confieses tus sentimientos a Kurogane"** Tomoyo sonrió un poco triste. Kikyou puso su mano sobre las de Tomoyo tratando de reconfortarla; Kikyou lo sabía Tomoyo estaba completamente enamorada de Kurogane, y aveces parecía como si él también sintiera lo mismo; Tomoyo lo sabía Kurogane sentía algo por ella, pero también por Fye.

**"creo que debo retirarme a mi habitación, ya es un poco tarde"** dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la cama, Kikyou se levanto rápidamente y abrazó a Tomoyo. Era muy extraño que Tomoyo llorara, pero sin embargo esta vez lo hizo; lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en un sollozo ahogado empapando la túnica de Kikyou, en la parte del hombro donde Tomoyo estaba apoyada. Kikyou levanto una de sus manos, sin dejar de abrazar a Tomoyo con la otra mano, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente en el cabello de Tomoyo. Tomoyo se tranquilizó y dejo de llorar, respiro profundo y se separo de Kikyou brindándole una sonrisa. Kikyou le devolvió la sonrisa y Tomoyo salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo estaba con una dulce sonrisa, y todos subieron al avión que los llevaría a Francia.

xxxxxxxxx

Eran las vacaciones de invierno y Kikyou regreso a Japón; Sasaki le había que deseaba que ella tomara el control de todas las empresas en Japón, mientras él y Sonomi hacían los tramites para instalar la sede central de los internados en Japón y arreglaban todos los negocios para dirigirlos desde Japón y así mudarse allí. Kikyou había aceptado, así que estudiaría su último año escolar en Japón. Así que pasaría dos días en la casa e la playa de loa Taisho, luego Sakura y Syaoran anunciarían a todos que se casarían en verano y entregarían la invitaciones. Kikyou pasaría sus vacaciones de primavera en su casa de playa junto a Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Sonomi, Rika, Touya, Fye, Yukito, Kurogane, Takashi, Naoko, Sasaki, Hitomi, la profesora Mizuki, Chiharu y Kohaku, era una especie de despedida y más bien un hasta pronto.

Los Higurashi estaban en casa de los Taisho, desde la mañana. Kikyou y Sesshoumaru tenían una junta, así que Sesshoumaru se había ofrecido a llevar a Kikyou a que buscara su equipaje y luego se irían juntos a la casa de la playa de los Taisho.

Era medio día, Sesshoumaru acompaño a Kikyou a buscar el equipaje. Kikyou abrió la puerta y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, hasta el final del jardín, donde se encontraba la habitación de Kikyou. Kikyou tomo un poco de ropa; sólo eran dos días, así que no era necesaria mucha ropa; también decidió llevar algunos lienzos, sus pinceles y pinturas, estaría en la playa así que podría pintar. Sesshoumaru la ayudo a llevar su equipaje al auto y comenzó a conducir hacia la casa en la playa.

Camino a la casa de playa de los Taisho se divisaban dos grandes propiedades, Kikyou las miró y sonrió. El lugar era hermoso, el sol era bastante cálido ese día. Kikyou cerró los ojos y aunque fuese invierno podía sentir el freso aroma del mar. Kikyou despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru **"¿por qué tu habitación esta en el jardín?"** Kikyou sonrió, Sesshoumaru era la persona que más había tardado en hacerle esa pregunta **"por esto"** dijo Kikyou señalando los alrededores **"además es más fácil inspirarse"** dijo mirando los lienzos en el asiento trasero del auto. En ese momento llegaron a una gran puerta de hierro, donde Sesshoumaru se detuvo y con un control remoto abrió la puerta.

Kikyou y Sesshoumaru bajaron del auto y se fueron a instalar, Kikyou dormiría con Kagome y Sango.

La tarde era muy hermosa, el día se había mantenido bastante cálido para ser invierno; pero aún así hacía un poco de frío. Kikyou se encontraba pintando fuera de la casa. Dentro de la casa no había nadie; Sesshoumaru había salido a cabalgar, ya hace bastante tiempo, y todos los demás habían decidido ir al pueblo.

Kikyou estaba muy concentrada, dándole los últimos detalles a su pintura. **"pensé que irías al pueblo con todos los demás"** dijo Sesshoumaru haciendo que Kikyou se sobresaltara y dejara caer el pincel que sostenía en ese momento **"prefiero los lugares más tranquilos" ** dijo Kikyou mientras recogía y limpiaba el pincel que hace unos segundos había caído de su mano **"veo que esta terminado"** dijo Sesshoumaru mientras observaba la pintura **"le gustaría cabalgar conmigo";** Kikyou asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba cabalgar además sería una buena forma de esperar a que la pintura se secara. Sesshoumaru fue a buscar un caballo para Kikyou mientras ella guardo todas sus herramientas de pintura.

Kikyou se subió al caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar por toda la propiedad, siguieron cabalgando hasta que llegaron a un enorme muro bañado por espesas plantas colgantes. Sesshoumaru se detuvo y bajo del caballo, y Kikyou lo imito. **"este es el limite de esta propiedad" ** dijo mirando al muro **"hay una abertura en el muro, podríamos ser arrestados si entramos; pero creo que sería una gran fuente inspiración para un artista" **dijo Sesshoumaru. Kikyou comenzó a caminar hacia el muro y cruzó hasta la otra propiedad, Sesshoumaru la siguió. Caminaron en silencio por espacio de 5 minutos hasta que Kikyou ro,pió el silencio **"¿has entrado alguna vez aparte de esta?", "****sólo una vez y fue extraño"** dijo Sesshoumaru, Kikyou lo miró interrogativamente **"¿extraño?"** le pregunto ella; **"esa vez vi a una joven, bañándose en una laguna" **dijo Sesshoumaru, Kikyou lo miro **"así que eres un pervertido"; "no; yo no soy un pervertido, primero no sabía que era y luego no se que pasó, además sólo vi su espalda. Ella era como una visión, que parecía hipnotizarme y tenía un mancha en forma de flor en la espalda. Me hubiera gustado pedirle disculpas; pero todos pensarían que soy un pervertido, aparte de que ni siquiera sé quien es"** Kikyou sonrió, nunca espero que Sesshoumaru le dijera eso **"es una Kikyou"** dijo ella; Sesshoumaru alzó un ceja sin entender. Siguieron caminando por más de 10 minutos, cuando ya habían cruzado el muro y estaban en la propiedad de los Taisho, **"la mancha en forma de flor es una Kikyou, por eso me llamo Kikyou"** dijo Kikyou y siguió caminando hacia el caballo, subió y comenzó a cabalgar de vuelta a la casa dejando a un Sesshoumaru completamente sorprendido. Cuando estaba como a 30 metros de distancia, de donde se había quedado Sesshoumaru, Kikyou detuvo el caballo y se giro **"¿se quedara allí?"** dijo Kikyou, entonces Sesshoumaru subió al caballo y ambos siguieron cabalgando en completo silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi), Tsubasa Chronicle or Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP)

Lamento haber demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar, espero no demorar tanto para la próxima actualización; creo que he perdido un poco la inspiración, bloqueo de autor probablemente. Y también la universidad que me esta matando

La estadía de Kikyou en la casa de playa de los Taisho terminó sin más sorpresas. Sesshoumaru no le había dirigido palabras a Kikyou, en el transcurso de los 2 días que ella permaneció allí.

Antes de irse Kikyou se dirigió a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa y suavemente le susurro un poco avergonzada **"tranquilo, estamos en equidad de condiciones"** Sesshoumaru permaneció confundido entonces recordó el incidente, hace 3 años; donde Kikyou lo había visto semidesnudo en la habitación de Rin. Sesshoumaru le sonrió a Kikyou y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras que Kikyou se despedía los Higurashi y el resto de los Taisho; llegaron Sonomi, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y por supuesto Touya. Los cuales estaban allí para buscar a Kikyou y también porque Sakura y Syaoran entregarían las invitaciones para la boda, la cual se realizaría en las vacaciones de verano.

Sakura entregó las invitaciones, mientras que Touya miraba con cara de perro enojado a Syaoran; si tan sólo las miradas mataran, Syaoran habría pasado a la historia.

Kikyou, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura y Touya se subieron al auto y viajaron a la casa de abuelo Amamiya. Allí permanecieron el resto de las vacaciones de invierno. Y cuando las vacaciones terminaron regresaron a Francia.

El año escolar terminó, y eran las vacaciones de primavera.

Kikyou, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Sonomi, Rika, Touya, Fye, Yukito, el Sr. Kinomoto, el abuelo Amamiya, Kurogane, Takashi, Naoko, Sasaki, Hitomi, la profesora Mizuki, Chiharu y Kohaku; pasaron las vacaciones de invierno en las casa de la playa, las mujeres en la casa Daidouji y los varones en la casa del abuelo.

El 1 de abril celebraron una gran fiesta, por el cumpleaños de Sakura y Kikyou.

Cuando las vacaciones de primavera regresaron, Kikyou se quedó en Japón como Sasaki se lo había pedido; y Kohaku se quedó con ella. Los demás se fueron de vuelta a Francia a excepción de Eriol y la profesora Mizuki que viajaron a Inglaterra juntos.

Kikyou se quedó en una casa que sus padres habían comprado unos meses antes; la cual se encontraba justo al lado de la casa de los Higurashi.

Kikyou se quedaría en su habitación, ya que su abuela Kaede le otorgó el espacio de propiedad donde estaba construida su habitación.

Casi nadie de los Hitomi sabía que Kikyou cursaría su último grado en Japón aparte de Sasaki, Hitomi, Kohaku y su abuela Kaede.

El primer día de clases Kikyou estaba un tanto… nerviosa. La razón de su nerviosismo no era precisamente ir a un colegio nuevo, ya que ella había estado en varios colegios en el transcurso de su vida; la razón de su nerviosismo se debía principalmente a cierto joven Taisho, al cual podría ver de lunes a sábados en el colegio.

Kikyou se colocó su uniforme y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio. Mientras caminaba todo su nerviosismo se fue despejando, caminar puede hacer maravillas para distraer la mente.

Cuando Kikyou por fin llegó al colegio, tomó su horario y se dirigió a su aula de clases y se sentó a esperar a que sus compañeros llegaran; como no había nada que hacer, comenzó a leer un libro. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que sus compañeros llegaron, todo el bullicio hizo que Kikyou levantara su vista de los libros; todos sus compañeros eran mayores que ella, así que posiblemente sería un poco difícil adaptarse. Un par de segundos antes que el profesor entrara al salón de clases; Kikyou puedo ver un rostro conocido acercándose a donde ella se encontraba sentada. Kikyou sonrío, mientras que Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja **"así que… podría saber cuál es el honor de su visita, señorita Daidouji?"** dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se sentaba en su asiento cotidiano. Kikyou guardo silencio; u par de segundos más apareció el profesor por la puerta.

El profesor se sentó en el pupitre y al ver a Kikyou, se levantó inmediatamente **"Señorita Daidouji, pensé que se había perdido en el camino hacia el salón de clases, podría venir aquí por favor" **Kikyou se levantó del asiento que había tomado y camino hacia el pupitre, **"les presento a la señorita Daidouji, ella será su nueva compañera de clases hasta que finalice el grado"** Kikyou realizó una reverencia hacia sus compañeros y el profesor y luego, con el permiso del profesor, fue a tomar su asiento. Kikyou sonrío a Sesshoumaru y en voz casi imperceptible le dijo **"creo que el profesor acaba de responder a su pregunta, joven Taisho". **Sesshoumaru sonrío estaba seguro que este año sería muy interesante.

Al terminar la clase Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kikyou, de manera disimulada **"quienes saben que tomaras tus estudios en Japón?"**, **"sólo mi abuela y Kohaku, además de mis padres y mis amigos en Francia"** dijo Kikyou mientras tomaba un paraguas de su bolso, ya que estaba comenzando a llover; **"te llevo, donde te estas quedando?"** pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche ** "me estoy quedando en la casa que estaba en venta que se veía en la parte de atrás de la casa de mi abuela, mis padres la compraron y me quedare en mi habitación ya que mi abuela me cedió, el espacio de tierra donde se encuentra mi habitación y mi jardín"**

Sesshoumaru comenzó a conducir, y llevo a Kikyou hasta la que ahora era su casa **"gracias, joven Taisho; lo invitaría a tomar algo, pero aún no he desempacado todo de las cajas" **Sesshoumaru sonrío e hizo algo que ni aún él, hubiera podido explicar por qué lo hizo; él la beso en la mejilla y luego se subió al auto. Dejando a Kikyou completamente desconcertada en el portón de su casa, pasaron varios minutos ante de que pudiera salir de su trance; esto era extraño, muy extraño y casi inexplicable.

Sesshoumaru seguía conduciendo, intentado entender el significado de sus acciones, condujo por más de una hora sin rumbo fijo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, del porqué de sus acciones. Hasta que por fin obtuvo la respuesta, una respuesta que lo dejo un poco desorientado; él se dio cuenta de la razón de tal acción y la razón de tal acción era…


End file.
